Raising Knuckles
by redwalgrl-RG
Summary: Someone has to raise the last echidna. Unfortunately for a certain aquatic guardian, the task has fallen on his shoulders.


**Raising Knuckles**

"If only he'd known what he was getting into. Four thousand years and he was still treated like someone's pet."

_Author's Notes: Hey, thanks for dropping by. I haven't written anything Sonic-based in awhile, much less posted anything. Hopefully you all will bear with me. Naturally this isn't really how Knuckles was raised into the loveable guardian he is now, but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to poke fun at Chaos. You all should know that I don't own Sonic, but disclaimers are an unfortunate necessity. Please leave a review if you enjoyed; and constructive critisim is always gratefully accepted._

-+-

Had he known his fate would involve playing babysitter to the last echidna four thousand years after being sealed away, he would have continued wreaking havoc on the world until they had to kill him. Chaos, the powerful guardian of the Chao and the temporary spiritual guardian of the Master Emerald, had been reduced from a near God-like creature to a child's plaything.

"Up," Commanded the little red echidna, holding out his hands impatiently. The water-god sighed and scooped the child into his arms reluctantly. How exactly had he gotten himself into this mess anyway?

The glowing red spirit at his shoulder was quick to reprimand him, "Don't drop him, Chaos. Be careful! Ohh, Chaos...! You can't hold a child like that!"

Another sigh and the creature properly righted the squirming child in his arms who was now demanding to be let down. If it hadn't been for the echidna tribe all those years ago and their relentless pursuit of the Chaos Emeralds... No, that wasn't exactly fair. They had been warned, and maybe he could have stopped his destructive reign before there were so few of the echidnas left... Either way, there was only one remaining, and it was the little child now pounding on his aquatic chest.

"Down, down!"

"Chaos, are you listening? Please put him down."

Yellow eyes shifted to look at the glowing orb near his shoulder as the guardian stooped to obey, setting the child down at his feet. Tikal's spirit had been a lot more plesant in the first half of their several-thousand-year imprisonment within the Master Emerald. The only reason they were free now was because there was no one else to raise the future guardian of the Master Emerald. Tikal was merely spiritual energy, more like a memory, while Chaos was still capable of retaining a physical form. Whenever he wasn't preoccupied with the little echidna he was worrying about his charges, the little Chao colonies that doubtlessly still existed without anyone looking out after them.

That would have to wait though, for the small echidna was now attempting to tug on his leg, serving only to soak the child. "Kay-kay, gonna go play now, c'mon!" It seemed he never learned, always insisting that the water-god do what he wanted. Chaos didn't have much of a choice in the matter anyway; if the child wasn't bossing him around, it was Tikal. He didn't make any effort to argue, instead following the child as the little echidna picked his way through the tall grass of Angel Island, toward the Master Emerald shrine.

"Soon he won't need us anymore, Chaos." Tikal was right of course. The child was nearly three, and he would soon be able to take care of himself. He couldn't know that he was raised by spirits rather than parents. They would have to leave when they were sure he could look after himself. "We still haven't given him a name." She added, the little energy orb bouncing up and down in what Chaos assumed to be anxiety. "I don't suppose it is really our place to name him, but his parents..."

Yes, Chaos remembered that. His parents had simply disappeared from the island, leaving behind the solitary red egg. Unlike the Chao eggs Chaos had looked after, this one was sturdier, and took far longer to hatch. Tikal couldn't stand the thought of leaving the child alone, and after quite the struggle, the duo managed to gain a temporary leave from the Master Emerald. This would probably be the only time they'd ever be free from the Emerald's confines, but Tikal was merely pleased that she was able to help the echidna guardian. Chaos was beginning to think he'd rather be sealed away.

"Kay," The little echidna called, popping his head out from behind the large Emerald. "Kay, what's takin' you so long?" Though he was a descendant of Tikal's tribe, Chaos found it hard to see the similarities. This echidna was a bright red color with violet eyes and a white crescent-shaped mark on his chest, a far cry from the echidnas he had seen and fought against four thousand years ago.

As if sensing his thoughts, Tikal's spirit fluttered over to his other shoulder. "He will make a good guardian. Look, he has the mark. There is no reason to worry, Chaos. He is a member of the Knuckles tribe of echidnas--"

" 'Uckles?" The child asked, looking toward the talking ball of energy. " 'Kiddas? Wha'ssat, Kay?" Though the guardian had never spoken a single word, the little echidna seemed to think that he had all the answers. "Am I 'Uckles?"

Tikal seemed to think this was amusing, for Chaos could hear her giggling and see her glowing. "Knuckles, yes, that seems appropriate. The last of our tribe... Yes, we'll call you Knuckles."

"I 'Uckles?" The child repeated, looking to Chaos for confirmation. Chaos dipped his head in a slow nod, which sent the child running and laughing with glee. " 'Uckles! 'Kidda! Catch me, Kay!"

Chaos pulled himself to his feet as Tikal floated back around to his other shoulder. "He'll make a wonderful guardian, Chaos. Don't you agree?" She didn't wait for an answer, and instead floated off after the child.

Despite his own personal misgivings toward the situation, Chaos knew there wouldn't be much more time like this. With another sigh, he ran off after the duo, tackling the little echidna into a rather wet hug amid little Knuckles' protests.


End file.
